


it's nice to have a friend

by haetonin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a little bit of competing, the rory gilmorefication of jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetonin/pseuds/haetonin
Summary: Jisung is heartbroken when his best friend and crush, Renjun, moves away during middle school. He thinks he's finally over it until he sees him again his first week of University. All his feelings come rushing back as he has to compete with Renjun for the campus heartthrob just to get his attention.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hayyy welcome to my second fic. this isn't a ship i would usually write but that's bcuz this is a (late) birthday present for my bestie, i asked her for a ship and a trope and here it is hehe. bonus points if you get my gilmore girls references 
> 
> also can't forget my fic playlist i recommend listening while you read!!  
> [spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qGCNhD2a9dMbmCOiem8kA?si=lp4LHLj8QESPhu0MSbTKzw)
> 
> also the little section breaker is a snail if u can't tell

The moment Jisung was born he had an automatic best friend. His parents were close with the Huang’s, so he became best friends with Renjun before he could even talk. 

They spent almost every waking minute together, playing pretend, putting on shows for their parents, and swimming until they were dragged out of the pool. Although Renjun was a bit older, he always made Jisung feel like he was equal to him.

Everyday they were either at the Huang’s house or the Park’s, and it helped that they lived in the same neighborhood. Which meant once they were older they went to school together. There was not a day that they didn’t sit together at lunch.

The summer before Jisung started 6th grade, he realized he felt different about Renjun. They’ve always been close but he felt that maybe there was a little more to his feelings about the older boy. He realized what was going on when they were watching Teen Beach Movie and Mack and Brady were singing about how they felt about each other.

He realized the way he felt about Renjun wasn’t very platonic.

Jisung spent the next few months crushing on his best friend, until one day, they got some news.

Renjun’s grandmother was sick and the Huang’s had to return to China to take care of her. Jisung cried in his mom's arms for what felt like hours. His best friend, the boy he liked, was moving to another country.

The two boys spent as much time together as possible for the next few weeks. Having movie nights and sleepovers, not getting tired of each other for even a second. 

Unfortunately, the day came when Renjun had to leave. They were saying their goodbyes in the driveway of the Huang's, now sold, house. Jisung was hugging him as tight as he could. Never wanting to let go. 

Renjun managed to pry the younger boy off of him so he could hand him a small box. Jisung opened it to see a small, gold key, attached to a chain. The older boy reaches into the collar of his shirt to pull a chain with a lock on it. 

“Look,” he began, “now you have the key to my lock, this way we’ll always have each other even when we’re apart.”

Jisung could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he hugged Renjun a second time. “Let me put it on you.” He had Jisung turn around so he could put the necklace on him.

“I love it Junnie thank you.” 

“Renjun it's time to go sweetheart.” His mom announces. They hug one final time. Renjun leaves a small, shy kiss on the side of Jisung’s head. He let go of the smaller boy, and headed to the car.

That was the last time Jisung saw Renjun. They promised to stay in touch but it’s a bit hard to do that when you’re eleven and live in a different time zone. 

___＠ノ

Jisung is starting his freshman year of college at Yale on Monday. He ended up graduating a year early so he know’s hes gonna be younger than most kids in his class. Orientation starts on Saturday, so he’s leaving a day early to get properly settled in. His mom helped him pack up his car, gave him a big kiss on the cheek, and he headed off.

His school is only 3 hours away, the perfect distance for a bit of independence, while still being close enough to visit home every once in a while.

He spent the trip sipping on a large iced coffee and blasting his music louder than what’s healthy for his ears. 

Somehow he arrived in one piece, with him not being the best driver. He made his way through registration and got his room key. Once he found his dorm room he began moving things in and unpacking. 

His other two roommates arrived not too long after and introduced themselves as Sungchan and Chenle. They’re a year older than him, as he expected. It's not long before they’re getting along almost too well. Their RA walking in on them hunched over on the floor laughing was the perfect way to start a great friendship.

Jisung’s first night ends with pizza, a really crappy movie, and some not so family friendly jokes from Sungchan about the male lead.

___＠ノ 

Orientation goes smoothly and Jisung and his new friends stick together the whole time. As does his first week of classes. Since he did very well in High School it wasn’t too hard to adjust to the assignments and everything. Especially considering that he already took some college classes in his senior year.

It's Friday night after his first official week in college when Chenle bursts into their dorm announcing they got invited to the Yukhei Wong’s welcome back party tonight.

Sungchan gasps, “How?!” 

“Let’s just say I have connections. And the Zhong name is pretty well known on campus.” Chenle goes on to explain that his parents also went to Yale, as well as his older brother, who is now a professor, so they have a bit of a reputation. 

“Wait so you’re telling me that my hot history professor is your brother?!” For that Chenle launched a throw pillow at Sungchan. “DO NOT CALL KUN YOUR HOT HISTORY PROFESSOR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!!” 

Jisung is on the couch snickering as the whole scene plays out. “Okay so we’re all invited?”

“Duh! It’s gonna be a chill party though, nothing too crazy.”

The boys head off to their rooms to get dressed. Jisung put on a white turtleneck, a pink sweater with peaches on it, and some black wide legged jeans. He added some accessories and his worn, white, converse. Making sure his key necklace was outside his shirt instead of underneath. 

They left for the party later, which was just a short walk across campus. Chenle led the way into the room. Yukhei was a junior so his dorm was pretty spacious, and as Chenle said, the party was very lowkey so the room wasn’t entirely packed. They wove through the room to find Yukhei, cup in hand, chatting with a few people, “Hey guys! I’m glad you made it!”

Chenle gave him a big hug, standing on his tiptoes even though it doesn't make him anywhere close to Yukhei’s height. They catch up for a few minutes, the other two introducing themselves. “Oh you should meet one of my best friends!” the older reaches to tap on the shoulder of a shorter boy who’s back is turned, he turns around to face the group.

Jisung can feel time stop and his heart speed up as he sets his eyes on the other boy. 

“This is Renjun!” Yukhei places his arm around his shoulder. He looks so grown up, especially considering he hasn’t seen Renjun since the boy was 13. His teeth are straight now, his arms are fuller, and even though he’s grown he is still shorter than Jisung. 

Renjun smiles at Chenle and Sungchan, but his smile fades into a more of a stunned expression when his eyes meet Jisung’s. Whose mouth is making a little ‘o’ shape.

Sungchan is the first to speak up, “Hi Renjun, I’m Sungchan, and you know Chenle of course and this is-”

“Jisung,” Renjun interrupted him, a soft grin came to his face, “Hi.”

The youngest still collecting his thoughts, (what the hell.. It’s really him) blinks a few times, then matches his old friends grin. “Um, Renjun. Hi, how are you?”

Before Renjun could respond, Chenle’s earsplitting voice jumped in. “Wait, you know him?!” Renjun laughs, “I’ve known Jisung since the day he was born.”

“Really? Tell me something embarrassing about him.”

Jisung wacks him in the arm, “Chenle!?!” 

He just shrugs, “Sungchan, Xuxi, uhhh.. Come look at this thing over here!” Jisung is sure Chenle sensed the slight tension, and purposefully left him alone with Renjun, motherfucker.. He cursed him internally. 

“So how are you Sungie? Actually, can I hug you? I missed you so much.”

Jisung nodded and pulled the shorter boy into a hug, “I missed you too.” 

They let go of each other and Renjun’s eyes fell to the chain with a key dangling from it. He touches a finger to the key, “You still wear it?”

“I never take it off.” Renjun’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

“C’mon let me show you around,” he leads Jisung to the kitchen to grab some drinks, “so what’s your major?”

He takes the cup handed to him, “I’m an advanced chemistry major.” 

“Damnn that's impressive, I always knew you were gonna be super smart.”

“Well we go to Yale so I’m sure you’re just as smart. What about you? What's yours?”

Renjun sips from his red cup, “Psychology, hey wait aren’t you still supposed to be in high school? You’re like almost two years younger than me.”

Jisung isn't one to brag, so he shyly confesses, “Well, I finished up all of my classes junior year, including some courses at a community college and I graduated early. Then those accomplishments got Yale’s attention I guess.”

“See I told you you're the smartest person I know.” Jisung blushes at the compliment, “Really, it’s not a big deal you don’t have to say anything.”

The older boy laughs, “You got into Yale at 17, I would say that's an accomplishment you should be proud o-” He’s cut off when a tan boy with blonde hair comes running up to him, not managing to hold back his laughter. “JUNNIE!” he pauses to take a breath but ends up laughing even more, “Ma- HAHA Mark was taking a drink when Taro made a joke about him and Xuxi and then he choked and soda came out of his nose!” 

The boy laughs some more, “Come on!” he says before yanking Renjun’s arm to show him the scene.

“I’ll see you around Sungie.” He says as he's being dragged across the room. 

Jisung gives him a smile and a tiny wave, “Bye Junnie.” He says more to himself, since Renjun is on the other side of the room by now. So he goes back to his roommates to enjoy the rest of the party with them.

___＠ノ

It’s Saturday morning and Jisung, Chenle, and Sungchan are grabbing breakfast at a nearby diner. 

“Wait so how do you know Renjun again?” Chenle asks with a very curious (nosy) tone. 

Jisung sighs, “Well our parents were best friends and then once we were born we became best friends until he moved away in middle school…Right after I realized I had feelings for him..” He’s looking down at his plate pushing his food around with his fork.

“What!?!” Sungchan exclaimed, “Well do you still like him??”

“Um.. I mean.. I thought I was over him but when I saw his face again I’m. Uh I’m not so sure anymore.”

The two boys are looking at him with wide eyes, “Damn.” Chenle comments. 

“Yeah..”

“Well are you gonna tell him.”

Jisung snorts loud enough to cause a few heads to turn to their table, “You’re funny Chenle. I don’t even know what I feel at this point”

A lie. 

Jisung knew the second he laid eyes on a Renjun last night he never stopped loving him. Or whatever he defined his affections for Renjun as. 

The bell over the door rings to signal someone just walked in, the noise pulling Jisung out of his thoughts. 

He looks slightly to his left to find Renjun marching straight up to the counter, too focused to notice his presence. 

The younger watches as he talks to the blue haired boy behind the counter. And wait.. Is he flirting? He can’t be..

He smiles as he exchanges some cash for a donut in a paper bag and a cup of coffee. 

Renjun takes a drink of his coffee. When he looks away from the boy he notices Jisung and his roommates. He makes his way over to their table. 

Jisung can see the shy smile, the slight blush on Renjun’s cheeks and he feels his heart sink a bit. “Hey guys! Did you like the party last night?” 

Chenle waves, gives Jisung a mischievous look, “It was great! The perfect first college party. Anyways who’s the boy you were talking to?” 

Jisung can’t help but give him a glare. 

“Oh that’s Jeno. He’s one of my classmates but his parents own the diner so he works weekends sometimes. He’s cute isn’t he.” 

Sungchan gives Jisung a sympathetic look, “Oh yeah.. super cute.” the youngest says with a bit of a sigh. 

“Well I’ve gotta run, I just needed to grab a quick cup of coffee. See you!”

“See you..” They all replied. 

Renjun leaves the diner. The two boys look at Jisung with sad eyes. “So no feelings huh..” The younger just sighs a final time and goes back to picking at his pancakes. 

___＠ノ

The next few weeks are chaotic. Jisung is constantly running back and forth between his classes, his dorm, and the library, trying to keep up with everything. Balancing sleep with classes, assignments, and finding time to breathe is not as easy as he thought it would be. 

Throughout those weeks he saw Renjun for brief moments. A glance and a smile from across the library. A quick chat at the coffee cart. And sometimes Jisung would see him hanging out with the boy he now knows as Jeno, and the tan blonde from the party. 

He knows he shouldn’t be jealous. Renjun isn’t even his. However, that old feeling was resurfacing. That feeling of having his best friend ripped away from him and he’s helpless to do anything. 

One day something changes. He wonders what he did to deserve this gift from god. Renjun had invited him to watch a movie with him and his roommate Donghyuck that weekend. He got butterflies in his stomach the moment he was asked. And as much as he tried to act cool and collected, he said yes the very second Renjun was done talking.

So here he is in front of Renjun’s door. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A few seconds after, it opens and he sees his friend dressed in some light blue sweats. “Hey!”

“Hi Junnie.” He says grinning.

“Come in!” he widens the door to let the younger in, “Hyuck was gonna join us but he ditched me to go hang out with Jeno. So it’s just us tonight.”

The two get settled on Renjun’s bed, having a casual conversation about how their week was, while they scroll through Disney+. They decide on Teen Beach Movie, for old times sake, but Jisung can’t forget this was the movie that made him realize his feelings for the other boy. 

Halfway through the movie Renjun’s head ended up on Jisung’s shoulder. They’ve almost abandoned the movie altogether, too busy catching up since they had not gotten the chance quite yet. “Wait! So your mom still doesn’t know it was us that dyed your dog's fur green??”

Jisung laughs, “No she still thinks it was the neighbors kids!”

The night continues on like this, old stories and new stories being told. Until Jisung’s mood changes when Renjun starts gushing about Jeno.

“So do you um.. Do you like Jeno.. or something?” He asks timidly.

Renjun replies, “How could I not? I think at least everyone has had a crush on Jeno at one point.” He’s trying to read the slightly disappointed look on Jisung’s face, but takes it the wrong way, “Wait do you like him too?”

“Oh- well um- I-” he nervously stumbles out.

“Figures. Jeno’s like the biggest heartthrob on campus, everyone wants him. He’s sweet, smart, and really really cute.”

“Uh huh..”

Jisung feels slightly hopeless now. He doesn’t know how he could ever tell Renjun how he truly feels.

___＠ノ

He’s a bit restless going to sleep later that night. Running every scenario through his head. Then finally.

A solution.

He decides the best way to win over Renjun is to fake a crush on Jeno. He’ll make sure he thinks he’s interested and compete to woo Jeno just to get Renjun’s attention. He hopes that Renjun’s affection will somehow deflect on to him. How is that even gonna work? He has absolutely no idea but he has made up his mind.

So when Monday rolls around, he heads to the cafeteria for lunch in between classes. He spots Renjun, Jeno, and that one blonde guy he still doesn't know, at a table together. He confidently walks right up and takes a seat next to Renjun and across from Jeno. “Hey Sungie!” 

“Oh my god Sungie??? That’s precious.” says the blonde.

“Ignore him.. That’s just my roommate Donghyuck.”

“Just your roommate?!?! Fucking rude Jun.”

“Ohh so you're Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck smirks, “The one and only.” Renjun flicks his forehead, “Ow!”

“And I’m sure you know Jeno.” Renjun introduces him.

Jeno smiles softly, “Actually I haven’t had the pleasure, it’s nice to meet you uh.. Sungie?” 

Jisung gives Renjun a slightly irked look, “Jisung, that’s just what Renjun calls me since we’ve known each other since we were in diapers.”

“So you’ve known Renjun your whole life?” Donghyuck inquires, Jisung just nods, “Tell me something embarrassing about him.”

Renjun scoffs, “God why does everyone keep asking that.”

“In 3rd grade he liked this boy so he brought him a flower at recess. But he didn’t notice the bee on it so he went up to the boy and the bee stung him right there and then he cried in front of his crush.”

Renjun’s cheeks and ears go red instantly “OH MY GOD JISUNG!” 

Donghyuck and Jeno burst out laughing and Jisung feels accomplished knowing he made Jeno laugh. 

The blonde reaches out to pet the top of Renjun’s head, “Aww poor baby!” he says while giggling. Renjun returns his comment with a death glare and a smack to the hand petting him. 

Jisung puts on his best flirty voice and changes the subject before Renjun kills him, “So Jeno what are you studying?”

“I’m a criminology major.” 

“Oh that’s so cool! I love listening to true crime podcasts and stuff. It keeps me entertained.”

Renjun’s face shows a bit of jealousy and surprise. Is he trying to steal Jeno?? “Oh me too,” he joins in the conversation, “I’m subscribed to so many true crime podcasts I lost track haha.”

The two boys are now facing each other, now engaged in a conversation trying to one-up each other. Donghyuck just looks over at Jeno in confusion, Jeno shrugs. “Uhh listen guys we’ve gotta go we have uh… class.” Donghyuck dismisses himself and Jeno.

“Bye Jeno!” Jisung says with a wide smile. Renjun’s honestly lost. He didn’t think Jisung had that in him. He’s always been shy, when did he grow up?

“I’ve gotta run to the library see you later Renjun.”

“Oh um.. Yeah see you.”

___＠ノ

With every day Jisung gets better at this whole flirting thing. He’ll buy Jeno a cup of coffee when he runs into him and Renjun at the coffee cart. Throw in some compliments here and there. He always makes it a goal to one-up Renjun.

And it’s working.

Renjun notices his effort to steal Jeno and doesn’t seem to be too happy about it. The two boys are now practically competing, for Jeno.. or maybe something else. They get so caught up they almost forget about Jeno completely. 

It’s the weekend again and Chenle invited a bunch of people to go bowling. Jisung should’ve known something was up when he saw Renjun sitting with Jeno, Donghyuck, and a few other people he hadn't met.

“I swear Professor Suh and Professor Lee are having an affair or something. They make eyes at each other all the time and they’re so touchy. I even saw them out getting coffee the other day.” Jisung hears a boy with black hair say as he approaches them. 

Chenle bursts out in giggles, “Are you talking about Johnny and Ten? They're literally married dude.” The boy looks embarrassed. “And they have a kid.. They’re like best friends with Kun, I see them all the time. Hey Jisung!” he says as he notices Jisung walking up.

“I was just telling Jaemin that Johnny and Ten aren’t having an affair, they’re college sweethearts.”

Jaemin groans, “Okay Chenle I get it! I was wrong! You don’t have to rub it in my face.”

“Chenle Zhong, causing chaos and terror since 2001.” a girl with short hair jokes.

Jisung notices how close together Donghyuck and Jeno are sitting while Renjun looks like a third wheel. Huh.. maybe there’s something going on there. Though it doesn't matter to him, all he cares about is Renjun. He won't let him slip through his fingers a second time.

As soon as they started, Jisung and Renjun got very competitive at a simple game of bowling. Every time they start competing, it begins as a way to impress Jeno but ends up with them trying to show off to each other. Almost like the only person they want to impress is-

“There’s no way you made that shot Jisung, you cheated!”

“Renjun you can’t cheat at fucking bowling.”

After a stressful, unsuccessful game of bowling they all moved to the karaoke room. The room was big enough for their group and had a small stage with a couple mics and a computer to pick the songs. It was dark but illuminated by the neon lights and signs. 

Donghyuck called first dibs, dragging Renjun with him up the stairs to the stage. 

According to Jaemin and Yangyang, Donghyuck is a known swiftie. And being roommates with him automatically means Renjun is too. The two went to her concert their freshman year and didn’t shut up about it for at least two months. 

So when the background track starts playing, no one is surprised when Don’t Blame Me comes on. 

Renjun opens his mouth to sing and Jisung feels undoubtedly blown away. He remembered that he had a nice voice growing up, but he has undeniably improved his vocal skills since then. 

He feels the goosebumps on his arms, the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his stomach drops when Renjun starts singing.

“Don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t you ain’t doing it right.” 

He’s absolutely enamored with Renjun‘s voice and presence on that stage. His mouth opens slightly as the older boy belts out. 

“Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
I'd be usin' for the rest of my life”

Jisung notices as Donghyuck sings the first verse, he’s staring directly at Jeno. Who is looking right back with delight. Very interesting. 

Once they get to the chorus again they’re perfectly harmonized like they’ve practiced this before (knowing them he’s sure they have). Jisung thinks this is the most incredible thing he’s ever heard, and he saw SHINee for his sixteenth birthday. 

They finish the song and hop off the stage. While the next group is picking their song Jisung grabs Renjun’s arm as he passes by.

“Renjun.. Um.. your voice is really pretty- I mean.. It's amazing.”

He smiles back at Jisung, “Thanks Sungie.”

The rest of the night, Jisung has to forcibly rip his gaze away from Renjun so he doesn’t look creepy. 

___＠ノ

Jeno is in his bedroom alone with Donghyuck. The two are curled up on his bed holding each other, Donghyuck tracing his fingers up and down Jeno’s spine. 

“Baby?” The younger starts.

Jeno’s chin is resting above the other boy's head, “Yes?”

“When are you going to tell Renjun and Jisung to back off?”

“Soon. I just don’t want to hurt their feelings” 

Donghyuck giggles, “Jen you’re way too nice just say no”

Jeno pulls back a bit to make eye contact, the other boy whines at the loss of warmth that Jeno’s neck was giving him. “I know I just feel bad. I Wish they would stop chasing me and chase each other.”

“Wait.. I mean, when they’re not fighting over you, Jisung is always looking at Renjun like, really hard.”

“Okay so what if we start setting them up together.”

“Whatever it takes to get them to stop paying attention to you, cause you’re all mine and I don’t want to share.” He squishes Jeno’s cheeks with one hand then kisses his squished lips.

___＠ノ

So that’s when Jisung receives an invitation to a study date with Jeno and Renjun. He smiles at his phone because the idea of an entire night with Renjun sounds like a dream.

He arrives at the coffee shop that Jeno told him to go to. Immediately he spots Renjun at a table with a mug and scattered textbooks and papers. Jisung orders a drink then takes a seat with the other boy, “Hi Renjun.”

Renjun looks up in distress, his eyes strained already from homework. He looks up to see the sparkle in Jisung’s eyes, behind the thin-framed glasses resting low on the bridge of his nose. Suddenly the tension on his face releases, the corners of his mouth point up, and even show his teeth a bit. “Hey!”

He attempts to clean up his papers a bit and make room for Jisung, who takes a seat and pulls out his own books. “Jeno should be here soon, did you order already?” 

Jisung nods.

“I’m stuck on this damn biology problem. I'm terrible at science, I'm surprised I haven’t failed this class.”

“Oh well I can help! Just cause I’m a chem major doesn't mean I didn’t have an A+ in AP Biology.”

“Jisung now is not the time to brag but… very impressive.” He smiles at the younger. Jisung’s stomach flips knowing that he impressed Renjun. He very carefully and thoroughly explains the concept of the problem for a good ten minutes. “Oh my god. I understand now. Jisung you’re amazing.” He grabs his hand.

He feels his cheeks heat up from both the compliment and the hand on his. The two of them continue on the night with their assignments, talking a little more than doing their work. Hours pass and Renjun doesn’t even notice his phone buzz on the table with a text. 

One of the barista’s had come over to let them know the coffee shop was closing in ten minutes so they started packing up their things. Renjun finally picked up his phone to see the notification.

jeno: heyy im not feeling good so im not gonna make it to study tonight, so sorry!!

He reads it. “Oh I didn’t even realize Jeno didn’t make it.” Renjun show’s his phone to the other boy. “Oh my god wait that’s so mean don’t tell him I said that!” Jisung laughs as they’re making their way outside.

“No it’s okay I forgot he was coming too.” He mentally thanked Jeno for getting sick and not coming, giving him an entire night of Renjun all to himself. “Well I’ll see you later then Sungie. Thanks for the help. I really, really appreciate it.” He stood up on his tiptoes to reach Jisung’s cheek, where he pressed a quick peck.

Renjun took off towards his dorm leaving Jisung with his jaw hanging open as he melts into the sidewalk. Finally he gathers himself and heads back to his dorm as well. A smile never leaving his face which results in some teasing and thorough questioning from his roommates. 

___＠ノ

Somehow incidents like this keep happening. Jeno and Donghyuck keep inviting Jisung and Renjun to hang out at various places, and either don't show up or leave after a bit. Renjun never notices and Jisung couldn’t care less. 

They don’t show up to the ice skating rink (where Jisung has to hold Renjun’s waist while they skate, as the older never learned to). 

They leave the movie theater twenty minutes after the movie starts (leaving Jisung to grab on to Renjun’s hand when a jumpscare happens). 

And finally, they set up a picnic for Renjun and Jisung and proceed to hide in the bushes to make sure they show up and stay.

Jisung is very smart. He knows something is going on with Jeno and Donghyuck and they’re clearly not ditching them on accident. But it means he gets to spend uninterrupted time with Renjun so he really doesn’t care. He says to himself it’s their business, what they do. It doesn’t concern me. 

They’re getting close again. Just like when they were kids, spending hours together talking and laughing. 

And oh does Jisung feel himself falling even harder than he did as a kid. As a child he didn't fully grasp the concept of love, he just knew what it was like in the movies and that his parents loved each other. Nothing has made him understand what love is like, more than spending time with Renjun. 

He thinks he might be in love with Renjun.

The older boy makes him feel warm and floaty and always manages to make his cheeks red. He never wants it to end.

Sadly, that wish doesn't last.

He’s eating lunch with Renjun in the cafeteria when the topic is brought up.

“Do you ever notice that Hyuck and Jeno always like, ditch us or something?” Renjun inquires. 

“Oh um.. Yeah I guess they do. Why does it matter though?”

“Well what if Jeno doesn’t like me?” 

Jisung feels his heart break a little. “I’m sure he likes you. You’re still friends right?”

“I mean yes but what if he doesn’t ever want to go out with me?”

Oh. 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like you like that. But what’s so wrong with just being friends.” 

Renjun doesn’t like that comment, he scoffs, “Everything is wrong with that clearly you just don’t understand.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why aren’t you being supportive of me aren’t you my friend?”

“Renjun you’re not making any sense.” Renjun scoffs, grabs his bag and storms out. Jisung is still sitting in his seat, extremely confused.  
___＠ノ

The next few weeks, things are very tense with him and Renjun again. They don’t hang out anymore and the competition seems to start again. 

Jisung goes back to his original plan of making Renjun jealous. He’s gotten very good at it by now. 

He’s leaving one of his classes when he bumps into Jeno and Renjun chatting in the courtyard. “Hi guys!”

Renjun’s smile fades into a glare when he realizes what Jisung’s doing. “Hi Jisung!” Jeno starts, “I’ve gotta run guys so I’ll see you!” 

Jeno walks off.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Renjun raises his voice slightly.

“What are you talking about? I just came over to say hi.”

The older boy rolls his eyes, “You know what you’re doing..”

“I really don’t, so care to explain?”

“You! You're doing it on purpose! Why do you want to be with Jeno so badly?! All you do is compete with me and steal my attention from him.”

Jisung is about to burst. He feels all his anger and frustration building up in his throat. How could Renjun be so stupid? He doesn’t care about Jeno, he just wants to be with his best friend.

“Because I love you you idiot!” 

Renjun shuts up, he takes a step back in shock. “You- you what??”

“I- never mind. Doesn’t matter just go be with Jeno.” Jisung walks away quickly. His eyes tear up even though he tries to keep it together. 

He walks quickly through the common area of his dorm towards his bedroom. 

“Jisung are you okay?” he ignores Chenle’s concern marching right past him into his room, slamming the door. 

He puts his bag down and drops onto his bed. His chest hurts like nothing he’s ever felt before. Jisung hears his door open, “Hey Jisung is everything alright?” Chenle asks.

He just sniffles. So Chenle climbs into his bed and wraps his arms around the younger boy. 

“What happened?” Jisung explains everything that just took place while his friend runs his fingers through his hair, comforting him.

“Well did you wait to find out how he felt?”

“Um.. No..” he sniffles out

“Jisung.. Oh my god I’m sorry but you are such a dumbass.” Jisung wacks him in the shoulder, “Lele?!?” 

“You just left without hearing what he has to say.”

“It’s fine. He doesn’t even like me. He likes Jeno too much to see I’m right here.”

“Well then it’s his loss.”

Chenle continues their tradition of ordering pizza and watching a crappy movie, trying his best to cheer up his friend

___＠ノ

Jisung avoids Renjun like the plague for the whole week before Christmas break. He feels a bit of relief that he gets to escape for a few weeks to spend time with his family at home, not having to think about hiding from Renjun. 

Even though he hasn’t seen him, that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about Renjun every day of his break.

He ends up returning to campus early on the 31st. Because god forbid he misses Chenle’s New Years Eve party. 

The party is big and festive but he can't seem to get in the party mood, too busy sulking on the chair by the window. It’s nearing midnight, the music is loud and there’s what feels like a hundred conversations going on in their room. He tunes it all out though.

There’s a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head to find a very pretty Renjun dressed up, glitter on his eyelids. “Hi. Um, can we talk?”

Jisung gives him a slight smile, “Sure.” He stands up.

“You never let me finish last time we talked.”

“I know what you were going to say anyways. You don't like me, you like Jeno.”

“That’s not true. At least not anymore. I thought I liked Jeno but after you yelled at me I- I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how I love spending time with you and how much I missed you these last few years. I love the way you make me feel and I love the way you look at me.”

Jisung’s mind is racing, a million thoughts going through his head. “I love the way you look when your glasses are slipping down your nose and I love how smart you are. I really really like you Sungie.”

The younger just stands there with his mouth open completely dumbfounded. He hears the countdown in the background begin. 

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.”

“Hello?”

“Six. Five.”

“Jisung are you going to say anything?”

“Four. Three. Two.”

He just smiles at Renjun. And then…

“One!!”

He pulls him in, their lips crashing against each other. 

Renjun gasps a bit before wrapping his arms around Jisungs neck, and Jisung places his hands on the others waist. They finally pull apart for a moment, “Happy New Year.” Jisung says grinning. Renjun just leans up to kiss him again, holding him tight.

They decide to slip into Jisung’s room where it's less noisy. The two are lying on Jisungs bed just holding each other. Renjun playing with Jisung’s fingers while Jisung fiddles with his lock necklace, lost in each other's eyes. 

Renjun presses a kiss to Jisung’s jaw, “So loverboy, are you gonna be my boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jisung gives him a languid kiss, bringing his hand to cup Renjun’s cheek. 

They fall asleep after a bit, ignoring the still loud noises from the party outside the door.

___＠ノ

Renjun wakes up to a body pressed to his back and an arm tight around his waist. He takes a second to remember the events of the previous night. A slight headache starts to form due to the bit of alcohol he had at the party. 

He feels Jisung stir behind him, he turns so that they are face to face. 

“Goodmorning.” He says to Jisung, who is rubbing his eyes. He lightly scratches up and down at Jisung’s side while he’s waking up. “Hi.” 

Jisung tucks the tiny bit of Renjun’s messy hair behind his ear, “You still look cute right after you wake up.”

“Still??” Renjun voices his confusion. “Oh yeah.. Haha.. well I guess you never noticed that I had a crush on you when I was twelve. I liked that your face was the first thing I saw when I woke up during our sleepovers.”

“Jisung!?! Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

The taller boy is now carding his fingers through Renjun’s hair, “You really think that twelve year old me would just tell you? You’re funny.”

A moment of comfortable silence passes.

“So are you gonna tell me that you had a crush on me too and I wasted all of this time?”

Renjun cackles almost silently because of his morning voice, “Well-”

He never finishes that sentence because someone bursts through the door. “Hey Jisung we’re all grabbing breakf- oh” Jisung glares past Renjun, at Chenle who couldn’t bother to knock.

“Yes Chenle?”

“I didn’t know you had a guest sorry..” He slowly starts to back out.

Renjun giggles and turns slightly to face the door. “Hi Chenle.”

Chenle's face turns a little red from embarrassment, “Rennjunnnn.. Hi.. well I didn’t mean to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know we’re all going to get breakfast at the diner. Thank god you guys still have your clothes on that would be so awkward if you guys were-“

“Chenle please shut the fuck up.”

“Yeah sorry well I’ll be in the living room then just come out when you’re ready.” He finally exits the room and the two burst out in laughter. “Well then.. do you want to go get something to eat?” The older asks.

Jisung grins, “Yeah let’s go.” He kisses him flat on the lips, climbs over him and runs out of the room.

“Sungie get your ass back here!” Renjun chases after him.

Chenle offered to drive the four of them down to the diner. He sits uncomfortably silent in his seat as he drives. “Chenle are you good? You’re so quiet” Jisung teases. “Yup all good. Nothing wrong at all.” He stammers out.

Jisung and Renjun snicker at the fact that Chenle is still embarrassed from earlier.

They pull up to the diner and all climb out of the car. Renjun reaches over to intertwine his fingers with Jisung’s, leading him inside. The bell on the door rings as they make their way in, hand in hand.

Jisung spots Mark, Jeno, Yukhei, and Donghyuck at a table, looking incredibly hungover. 

Donghyuck sees them approach and when his eyes land on the new couple he looks them up and down. “Ugh fucking finally.” He scoots his chair closer to Jeno’s and wraps his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. “It’s exhausting pretending I’m not dating Jeno just to spare your feelings.”

Renjun’s jaw drops just slightly, “You’re what now..” Jisung takes a seat at the table, “Yeah could you not tell Junnie?”

“What? No?”

Mark snorts, “Dude they’re like so obvious though.”

“Not to me what the fuck.”

Jisung pulls him into the seat next to his and pets his hair, “It’s okay Junnie it’s okay. You were too busy having a crush on him anyways.”

Renjun panics a bit, turning to his boyfriend with wide eyes, “Well then how did you notice?”

“I never had a crush on him, I was just faking it to get your attention.”

“I- You- Ugh!” Renjun slams his head on the table. Jisung scratches his fingers at the nape of Renjun’s neck, “Should we order then?”

They order an ungodly amount of food and coffee which is consumed rapidly. As they’re sitting back in their chairs, Donghyuck’s phone dings with a text message. He turns his phone over to read it, he snorts and his hand slaps over his mouth. “Oh my fucking god.”

He giggles and shows his screen to Jeno who giggles along with him.

“Mark,” the boy looks up at him, “Xioajun’s wondering if you’re okay, apparently you never made it home last night.” Yukhei’s eyes widen and his face goes red. They all know Mark and Yukhei have had this undeniable tension since last year. They knew they’d get together eventually, even placed bets on when it would happen. 

Donghyuck looks over at Yukhei and back to Mark, “What did you get up to last night Markie?” his eyes return to Yukhei once again, “Wait.. Xuxi what’s- what’s that on your neck?” He reaches over to move the older boy's collar, just slightly, to reveal a dark purple bruise.

“Oh my god.” Jeno laughs.

Sungchan, catching his breath from laughing so hard, adds, “Damn seems like everyone went home with someone last night.” Renjun slaps his own forehead. “Wait now I’m the only single one left.. Unless..”

He turns to Chenle, “Sungchan you should just quit while you’re ahead.” He says not even looking over. 

“Yup.”

He turns back to the rest of the table. 

“What about your brother is he single?”

“For the love of god please shut up about my brother”

“I’m just saying ain't one looking at that chalkboard.” Chenle smacks him in the head

“Okay guys we’re leaving.” Renjun says abruptly, grabbing Jisung’s wrist to pull him out of this horrific scene. “Oh, fuck-” he stumbles a chair, “um bye I guess.”

Donghyuck shakes his head slowly, “You haven’t even had a boyfriend for more than a day and you’re already ditching us. Toxic.” 

“Sorry.” Renjun replies in a monotone (not very sorry) voice, pushing his lips together into a straight line, “Okay bye.” He pulls Jisung with him out the door, who just waves at the table as he’s being dragged off.

The door of the diner closes and Renjun grabs Jisung’s coat collar, pulling him down for a quick but bruising kiss. The older is completely aware that their friends can probably see them through the window. He pulls back, “Come back to my place?”

Jisung nods.

They take a short walk back to campus and to Renjun’s dorm. He leads him to his room then begins to dig through his closet for some comfortable clothes, since they’re still in their outfits from the night before. He manages to find some extra oversized clothes for Jisung to change into.

“I’m so exhausted,” Renjun leaves a kiss on one of Jisung’s knuckles, “can we just do like nothing together?”

“I’d love to.” Jisung leads him to the bed where they wrap up together, soft music playing while rain drops begin to tap on the window. They lie there holding each other for what feels forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! let me know what you think :))


End file.
